The Troublemaker of the Family
by Lynn1415
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Ok, this is my first fanfic and I really am not good at summaries... but this is about Lynn one of Numair and Daines kids. R/R
1. My Night Life

Troublemaker  
  
  
  
A/N Ok look I know this isn't who they talk in tortall but it's hard to write the way they talk so either deal with it or don't read.  
  
My Night Life  
  
Clink, Clink, Clink. "Ugh! Hold on a sec," I whispered out my window as I tied one end of a rope to my bedpost and threw the other end out the window. It was pretty dark out and my parents should be asleep by now. As I shimmied down the rope strong arms lifted me to the ground. "You got grounded again, Lynn?" "Yeah well you know me ever the troublemaker of the family." "Come on everyone is waiting for us."  
  
My best friend, Adam, and I started to walk down to the city of Corus, where all of their friends were waiting. "So what'd ya do this time?" Adam asked. "What didn't I do? I slapped my brother across the face as hard as I could after he set a pack of dogs on me, telling them that I was there dinner. I then gave my sister a black eye when she used magic on me." "What magic did she use on you this time?" "She made me see things plus she used fire magic to give me this." I turned my arm over and showed Adam a second degree burn that went until the inside of my elbow. "After my siblings went and tattled on me my parents grounded me for one month and they got off with no punishment and a raise on there allowances. " "Ouch! First of all you should go to a healer for that, second why didn't Sarra get in trouble for giving you the burn?" "I guess I should get it checked, and Sarra told my parents that I got that while working in the kitchen and I was just trying to get her in trouble." "I'm glad I don't have your family."  
  
As we reached the Dancing Dove where all of our friends were laughing, drinking, and throwing dice, Gabrielle, another of my best friends, came running up to me and asked, "What took ya so long?" "Grounded!" yelled everyone that knew me, including myself.  
  
"Yo, Lynn, heads up!" shouted Adam. "What are you talkin' bout?" Lynn asked. After she finished winning her 20th gold noble from rolling dice she looked up to see her father, Numair Salmalin, stroll into the Dancing Dove, his face a mask of anger. "I'm going to lock you in your room and throw away the key!" he shouted as he grabbed her ear and dragged her out of the Dove. "C~ya tomorrow!" shouted everyone in the room. 


	2. Back At The Castle

Chapter 2 Back at the castle  
  
"Why do you do these things? You worry us." Daine said in a compassionate voice. "You didn't seem worried when I was being chased by a pack of dogs or when I was seeing things and got this burn on my arm!" I yelled back at my mother. "Don't yell at your mother like. Plus I think you made those things up! Arram and Sarra would never do anything like that." "Oh yeah I forgot," I said in a sarcastic voice, "Sarra is your little sweetheart and Arram is the courtjester. Which leaves me, I'm the liar slash troublemaker." "Look me and your father talked it over and we think that those city friends of yours are a bad influence, so we feel that it's best if you stay away from them for a while," my mother said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You shouldn't have been down in the city in the first place because your suppose to be grounded," Numair screamed at her. "Yeah I'm suppose to be grounded for hitting my brother and sister when they deserved it!" "Alright you two stop shouting," said Daine as she got up and pushed Numair into a chair, "There is more to your punishment." "What more could you do to RUIN MY LIFE!" "Everywhere you go, from the time you wake up till you go to sleep, you will have an escort." "No fuckin' way!" "You will not use that language in this house!" my father yelled at me. "Well whose my escort?" "Either a guard or Sarra." Sarra's name echoed in my head. "NO! I refuse to have that brat follow me around making up things I did just to get me in trouble!" My parents both started to say something but my vision blurred with tears and I ran out of the room. I had no idea where I was running, but I knew the palace staff was staring at me as I ran away to hide in my room. I ran as fast as I could and ran right into a wall. "What's wrong Lynn?" The wall, aka the Lioness, asked me. "Nothin Nothin except that my parents ruined my life, Alanna!" I cried in anguish. "What did they do that ruined your life?" Alanna asked in a compassionate yet mocking tone. "They grounded me from my only friends and they are making me a prisoner in this castle! And guess who one my wardens is just guess! Sarra!" "I only went to the city when I'z grounded." "Talk with proper grammar and if that's what you did then maybe your punishment was just." After hearing this I started running again. I ran down to the stables where I found the 2 people I wanted to see least. "Well well look what the cat dragged in." stated Arram, my 14 year old brother. "I here you answer to me now." Sarra, my 16 year old sister, said in a smug, satisfied tone. I ran out deciding that now wouldn't be the best time to hit them. I ran to the gardens and sat down on a bench. I started to cry again because everything is so messed up, Sarra is gonna torture me, and by the time I'll be able to see my friends again (at least without getting in trouble for it) is when I'm dead. I know exactly what I can do though. 


End file.
